


Scientifically speaking, they shouldn’t exist | Minecraft AU

by ghostlime



Series: The Nebulae Timeline | Minecraft AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Anyway time for the tags that only slightly fit but CLOUT, Dream Smp, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Minecraft, The End (Minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft), WAIT THE NETHER HAS A TAG??????, holy shit that’s so pog, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlime/pseuds/ghostlime
Summary: In the beginning.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Nebulae Timeline | Minecraft AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Scientifically speaking, they shouldn’t exist | Minecraft AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is less of a prequel, and more of a prologue, really. Think of it as setting the scene for an entire universe.
> 
> SSTSE was born of a cool idea I had surrounding Techno and Ranboo that evolved into possibly the biggest project I might have ever worked on, so two things are hanging in speculation right now: one, I don’t know how people will receive this considering how long and lore-filled I want it to be, and two, I don’t actually know if I’ll be able to finish it. Here’s hoping.
> 
> Enjoy!

The world began as any other: a flash of light, maybe a lurch as time first moved. It evolved quickly, forming dimensions, creatures, materials, not stopping even as sentience bloomed throughout. One particular creation - let’s call them humans - rose quickly and with them they brought advances in science and magic alike. This, however, changed course when _they_ appeared.

“Mobs,” the humans would call them. “Monsters and animals.” No one was quite sure where the name came from, but the sheep and zombies that roamed the world side-by-side were the only company around for hundreds of years. The humans quickly realised the dangers and uses of these mobs, and as more began to appear and evolve over the centuries they learnt tactics to deal with them - leading to the discovery of amalgams.

Magic was common knowledge. Humans and mobs alike used it (In different ways, however. Humans could come back to life after dying as many times as they wished, for example.) which was how they combined in the first place - a particularly nasty fight against some zombies led to a human being bitten and transforming into a strange creature that was part zombie, part human. The human lost all rational thought, unfortunately, but retained its knowledge on tools and food - showing that it had become an amalgamation of the two.

Experiments rapidly ensued. Lives were lost in failures. Knowledge was gained in successes. Eventually, after decades of loss and pain, amalgams were created - creatures part human, part mob, and part magic. Creatures that, once they were born, had the traits of any mob and the sentience of any human.

It was doomed from the very start.

It wasn’t a war - it was far too simple to be something that complex. No, it was merely an extinction. No violence, no genocide, just- neglect. The humans, blinded by scientific progress, didn’t notice their resources depleting. Their magic, materials, food, all gone in the blink of an eye. No one’s fault. It was just an oversight - a mistake that cost a species their existence.

\---

The amalgams lived in harmony with the mobs they so closely resembled for thousands of years before any creatures even resembling humans returned. ‘Players’ was the new name for them, it was rumoured. So similar to the humans, yet so… different. They didn’t have magic, for one. They could learn it, yes, and still had that power that would revive them, but none were born with any more than that. The players bonded with the amalgams quickly and they merged seamlessly - another inkling to their possible ancestors, perhaps? No matter. Societies were formed once more. Science progressed again. Not experiments, as the amalgams feared, but massive feats of engineering. The players discovered redstone. Contraptions were formed once more. Life grew, just as it had back then. There was calm.

Something went wrong, and that calm was shattered. A joke between friends, a misplaced bet, a wrong step, an endless fall. The End dimension. A relic lost to time - one final doomed experiment left over from the humans so many years ago. The stronghold was hidden at the ocean floor and would have stayed there if not for some players going a little too far out when swimming and seeing it. They explored, of course - they would be defying their nature if they didn’t. But they were kids. They didn’t know what would happen. So, once the only one remaining made it back and spluttered out their story through gasping breaths, scientists and explorers ventured out to try and solve the mystery.

They succeeded. In what can only be classed as a miracle, the dimension was found, entered and conquered. “There was a dragon!” the children that had fallen said. “There was a dragon, and tall towers of obsidian with magical crystals, and-” the tales would last for hours and quickly spread around. There were always those that disputed it (there are always those that argue) but the recounts from the returned explorers only fueled the fires of rumour into becoming hard fact, and more and more portals were slowly found as brave adventurers were taken by the desire to see for themselves the wonders of the End.

With the discovery of another dimension came experiments. No issues arose, surprisingly - despite there being no one left who truly knew what had happened so long ago, an instinct in the players told them to be careful and to pay attention to what surrounded them. It wasn’t creation, no - these experiments were based around exploration. Really, it was inevitable that the cities would be found. Towering structures and floating ships long abandoned by most sentient life littered the void of the End and held never-before seen items and creatures; most notably, the wings that would come to be called elytra. Despite there being hardly anything in the mysterious End cities, there was enough for the inhabitants of their world to conclude that the humans had visited and lived there. New amalgams were discovered, materials that didn’t form in the Nether or Overworld were gathered, and more structures were added as people slowly acclimatised to the biome. Once again, calm settled throughout.

A newfound love for adventuring set in many across the world, and groups dedicated to finding the lost parts of history evolved. Ancient monuments miles under the ocean, temples deep in jungles, mansions surrounded by giant mushrooms - more and more evidence of the humans’ progress was uncovered and studied. Years passed. Mobs evolved. Creation experiments began again - cautiously, this time. More amalgams were formed. The few dragons that inhabited the End were killed and revived over and over as players explored and created games for themselves. Hundreds more years passed - their little world continued to thrive. Structures of the grandest scale were built, and redstone was used to make the most wondrous of mechanisms to make life easier (or spice it up a little). Cities, cultures, countries, all constructed with the magic of the amalgams and the scientific ambition of the players.

\---

Which takes us to the present day. Life and society go hand in hand. Every country, every world, every universe - where there is sentience, there are groups. Hierarchies are inevitable. In this world, governments were created not long after kingdoms and smaller, more compact groups known as servers developed into miniature countries. Most servers had one or two people at the top - the owners, you could say. Their word was law; you did not disobey if you wanted to live. Many servers formed. Many fell. Some challenged the limits of their abilities to create, others challenged death itself. Wars were fought, lost and won over anything that was deemed important to enough people, and ghosts were added to the ever-growing list of new discoveries from the players.

The world continued to evolve.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank my good friend Nyx who read this for me and then proceeded to yell positivity at me for a solid minute through DMs after. I love you man.
> 
> Also. I spent. So long. Researching the history of minecraft updates and mobs. And found absolutely nothing. NOTHING. Of use. So if this occasionally doesn’t fit perfectly with game you’re going to have to excuse me - blame Mojang for not having any coherent logs or pages I could find! /j
> 
> If y’all enjoyed maybe please leave a comment and kudos? Please I get so much serotonin from one click ple-


End file.
